The characteristics and preparation of the antibiotic lincomycin are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,912. Clindamycin is disclosed i U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,163. These antibiotics have been extensively used as medicines in humans and animals. A number of patents world-wide have issued concerning these antibiotics and a variety of derivatives thereof.
Lincomycin has the following structural formula ##STR1##
Clindamycin has the following structural formula ##STR2##